joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm
"I am a woman, a mutant, a thief, an X-Men, a lover, a wife, a queen. I am all these things. I am Storm, and for me, there are no such things as limits " ―Storm Biography Storm is a extremely powerful mutant and member of the X men. Storm has the ability to control the weather, and the acting field leader of the X-Men. Storm is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. After serving with the team for many years, Storm was appointed leader of the team following the departure of former leader Cyclops after the apparent death of Jean. Storm was initially unsure about her new role, but with''' the support of her team-mates she soon became a capable leader. '''Avengers VS X-Men During the events of Avengers Vs X-Men, Storm who also is an Avenger sides with her fellow mutants in protecting Hope. In doing so, she turns against her own husband, a fellow Avenger and the Black Panther. She asks Black Panther why he didn't tell her of the Avengers' actions, to which he retorts why didn't she tell him about the X-Men's. She retorts back this is why they need a marriage counselor before unleashing a volley of lightning.Category:Storm Category:X-Men Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Storm Category:Utopians Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Potential Omega Level/Class Mutants Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:X-Force Strike Team Category:X-Women Category:Jean Grey School For Higher Learning Staff Category:Living Category:Heroines Category:Mutant Resistance Category:X-Treme Category:X-Treme Sanctions Executive Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants Staff Category:198 Personality ''' Storm is a responsible person who is an effective leader of the X-Men. She is always seeking the best way through any situation. She is often witty, when simply talking to her fellow X-Men and does seem to have a good sense of humor. She has a great deal of self-control, as her powers are controlled by her emotions, so if she was to feel anger to a great extent, she would often be the cause unbelievable damage and become a danger to her friends. She suffers from claustrophobia. This stems from a bad experience she had as a child where she was almost buried alive. When she is in confined spaces she freaks out and her powers get out of control. '''Relationships * Black Panther: She has a romantic relationship with T’challa (Black Panther). Powers and Abilities Storm has been stated to be a potential Omega-Level mutant * Master acrobat: '''Storm easily possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. * 'Master martial artist: '''Storm seems to have an innate understanding of every form of martial art. She was trained by Achmed El Gibar and the Black Panther in her youth, and later extensively trained by Wolverine and learned techniques from the ronin Yukio. She has bested more powerful hand-to-hand fighters like Callisto by using her prowess and her cunning.. ' ' * '''Teleportation：'Storm once used some wizards and witches's energy to create a portal based on lightning and teleported herself and others from realm to realm. * '''Master Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems, and escape artistry; She is very stealthy, and has the same degree of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does with her hands. Ororo was, in her youth, one of the most skillful thieves in the entire city of Cairo. Skills she has kept honed * Energy Manipulation/Projection: When using her powers, Storm becomes one with the energy patterns she manipulates. This gives her the ability to project weather effects through her body. For instance, she can generate lightning, intense cold, and intense heat, from her hands rather than from her actual atmosphere. * Willpower/Telepathic Resistance: 'Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces that she has mastery over. * '''Weather Resistance: ' Storm has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold up to degrees not yet known. * 'Energy Vision: '''With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack [''citation needed]. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in near total darkness [citation needed]. * 'Magical Potential: '''Storm's ancestry is what supports the use of magic and witchcraft.32 Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. *'Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, she is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. *'Expert Gardener': Ororo is also an excellent gardener she is owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. *'Expert Tactician:' Storm has strong natural leadership skills, and with that she has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Weapon Proficiency:' She is an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. Ororo is also highly skilled with wielding knives, she is experienced in the use of the bo staff, and trained in sword fighting by the finest warriors in Wakanda. *'High Influential Connections': As Queen of Wakanda, Storm has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware (including Vibranium), as well as the support of the nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. *'Indomitable Will: '''Ororo has an exceptionally strong will, thanks to years of practice to control the weather. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the world's most powerful telepaths, such as Professor X, Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, the Shadow King and Emma Frost. She has also shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of the abstract entity Eternity to help save his life and the universe, a feat few beings could do, as well as hide the Panther God Bast in her mind in order to defeat the Shadow King which she did effectively. * '''Weather Manipulation:'Storm can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: ** Air Manipulation -''' for wind and related effects. ** 'Electricity Manipulation - l'ightning in all variations. ** 'Thermal Manipulation -' make it cold or hot. ** 'Water Manipulation - r'ain, snow, fog etc. '''Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmokinetic Constructs * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Aero-Telekinesis: '''by controlling the air around objects. *** '''Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts, and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements. * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Lightning Calling ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. * Environmental Adaptation ** Weather Adaptation * Personal Weather * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. ** Cold Air Manipulation ** Hot Air Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Thundercloud Manipulation * Water Manipulation and most of its forms: ** Cause Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Generation **** Sub-Zero Rain *** Snow Manipulation **** Blizzard Creation **** Snow Generation ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation **** Cloud Generation * Weather Attacks * Weather Communication * Weather Generation * Weather Negation * Weather Perception * Weather SensingCategory:X-Men Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Females